


Postcard

by helloearthlings



Series: KFAM Dialogue Prompts [4]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Family Issues, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloearthlings/pseuds/helloearthlings
Summary: “You know you can come join my team whenever you want,” Lily says suddenly, and Jack almost drops the phone in surprise. “It’s called Wright On, after all. Could do with another Wright.”“Lily,” Jack says, struggling for the words to say. He doesn’t want to sound like a dick, and there’s certainly a part of him that wants to say yes, of course, that would be amazing. But there’s another part of him, a much bigger part, that knows that would never work. Their history has proven that. As long as Sammy’s in his life, Jack’s not welcome in Lily’s. “I already have a job.”





	Postcard

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, most of the prompts are Sammy and Ben related, both because that's what's requested most and because I Love Them So Much. But what is life if you don't take excuses to project your sibling issues? Anyway, prompt for this one is 'I miss you. But then I remember what an asshole you are, and the feeling fades.'

“I really liked this week’s episode.”

Jack hesitates before saying it, but it’s out before he can help it. He gets up from his desk chair, and starts pacing the short length of his home office as Lily suck in a breath over the phone line. 

“You listened?” Lily says, almost immediately, and even though she’s over two thousand miles away, Jack knows she’s cursing herself for showing even the slightest vulnerability in asking.

“Yeah, I did,” Jack says, already having committed to saying it. “The interviews with former scientologists were great - you really pushed them hard. But you showed a lot of empathy, too.”

He sits back down in his office chair, spins himself around. Phone calls with Lily are always just a little too stressful.

“Thanks,” Lily’s voice crackles over the phone, more than a little shocked. “I mean - we both know that’s not my strong suit.”

They both laugh, slightly awkward and stilted, and silence follows. That had been a point of contention three years ago. It had been brought up and thrown around in many arguments, including the last blowout screaming match before it all crumbled. The last time Jack saw his sister.

Well - if she wanted to see him, she could. But until she’s alright with seeing Sammy, she’s not going to see Jack. Jack feels incomplete without his sister in his life, but he won’t compromise when it comes to this. He and Sammy are a package deal, on and off the radio, especially when it comes to Lily.

At least they talk over the phone now. The first year, there had been nothing. Phone calls are better than nothing, and a decent compromise. 

“You know you can come join my team whenever you want,” Lily says suddenly, and Jack almost drops the phone in surprise. “It’s called  _ Wright On,  _ after all. Could do with another Wright.”

“Lily,” Jack says, struggling for the words to say. He doesn’t want to sound like a dick, and there’s certainly a part of him that wants to say  _ yes, of course, that would be amazing.  _ But there’s another part of him, a much bigger part, that knows that would never work. Their history has proven that. As long as Sammy’s in his life, Jack’s not welcome in Lily’s. “I already  have a job.”

“A stupid job,” Lily mutters under her breath, and Jack quickly cuts her off.

“Hey,” Jack says sharply. “I produce a nationally syndicated radio show. I write for the fucking Atlantic. Don’t even fucking talk.”

Lily’s silent for half a second, and when she talks again, her voice is steely and annoyed. “What do you know about podcasting? Pippa thinks we should transition the show to a podcast.”

Jack leans back in his office chair, glad for the subject change but not for Lily’s tone. “I don’t have any experience, but I’ve heard good things. I think it’s great that the audio medium is expanding.”

“That’s what I was thinking, too,” Lily says, quieter than before. “Well. If you want to lend any opinions, just let me know.”

The undercurrent is there - this is still an option for you. But Jack knows it never can be, not until Lily decides to grow up and stop holding a grudge. 

“Alright,” Jack says, and then before he can help himself, adds “I miss you.”

Lily makes a noise of clear surprise, and by saying it, Jack makes it truer than its been in these past three years. He can ignore it most of the time, but not right now, not when he can hear her voice. 

“But then I remember what an asshole you are,” Jack says, and he can almost hear it when Lily smiles, "and the feeling fades.”

He says it sarcastically, but they both know he’s more than a little serious. 

“Backatcha, kid,” Lily says, her voice torn between annoyance and fondness, which is how Jack remembers her best. “Well. If your loser boyfriend fucks off anytime soon, remember you’ve got a place to crash in DC.”

Something painful twists in Jack’s chest. 

“My -” Jack chokes on the word  _ fiance,  _ and finishes lamely instead of saying what he wishes he could get out. “....that’s never gonna happen no matter how many times you pray for it, Lily.”

“I hold out hope,” Lily says sardonically and Jack snaps back.

“Fuck  _ off _ ,” Jack presses a finger to his temple. “You never get enough, do you?”

“Sorry,” Lily says, halfway sounding genuine, but the petulance of her tone gives her away. “I’ll talk to you next weekend, alright?”

“Yeah,” Jack says, and thinks about saying it again before she hangs up.  _ Fiance.  _ He wants to be able to get the word out. 

It won’t happen today, though.

“Talk to you later,” Jack says, and hangs up the phone.

Jack hasn’t told anyone yet. All he wants is to tell someone and for them to be happy for him. He loves and misses his sister - but he’ll never get that from Lily. He’s not going to put himself through that, not after everything that had happened between them. 

There’s a knock on his office door, and Sammy’s head pokes in the next second, and just seeing him is enough to cheer Jack out of his bad mood. “Hey, you want lunch?”

“Yeah,” Jack says, knowing he’s smiling a little dopily, but Sammy never fails to make him happy just by being around. He stands up, moves across the room to slip his arms around Sammy’s waist and kiss him.

Sammy laughs into his mouth. “What’s that for?”

“I’m happy,” Jack tells him and means it. “We’re getting married. I can’t get over it.”

Sammy beams at him. Jack will never get sick of that blissful look on his face. “Me too.”

Jack takes an extra second, buries his head in Sammy’s neck, and reminds himself that everything he’s sacrificed for his life is so,  _ so  _ worth it, just for this.


End file.
